1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a method and apparatus for performing an image forming job, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multifunctional peripheral (MFP) that is mainly used in an office generally supports a scan function, a printing function, a faxing function, etc. Therefore, a document may be scanned by using the MFP to acquire image data.
The MFP may acquire the image data by using reflection information of light that is irradiated from a light source of the MFP onto the document. Here, a cover that covers a scan area of the MFP blocks out the light irradiated onto the document so that the light does not go out.
If a user places the document in the scan area of the MFP and closes the cover, the user may not check a state of the document before a scan job is performed. Therefore, it is difficult to adjust a position and a shape of the document before the image data is acquired.